


It's gonna be alright

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa POV when Dean shows up on her door step at the end of "Swan song"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own, just borrow.

Lisa POV

I glance at my watch. It's late. It's already dark outside for a while. Ben is in his bed, sleeping. I really should sleep, too. I pick up the remote and switch off the TV. Then I take my empty beer glass to the kitchen sink and rinse it. I flick off the light and walk towards the stairs.

A knock on my door makes me halt in mid-step. Who would come by at this time of day? Or night, rather. I take the step into the hallway and look at the little glass part of the front door. My heart skips a beat, but I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing. Dean Winchester is standing outside and part of me wants to run and rip open the door and jump into his arms. But there's something in the way he's looking around that tells me he's not here to catch up on old times. Something terrible must have happened.

My fingers close around the door knob and I open up. Dean puts up a brave face. I am not sure I want to know what on Earth happened to make this man crumble.

"Hey, Lisa," he rasps. I stare at him, hearing the tears in his voice he's desperately trying to hide. At least he doesn't look hurt in a physical way.

"Oh, thank God. Are you alright?"

I'm not sure why I asked that. It's obvious he is anything but alright. His bottom lip is trembling slightly. He's trying to look past me, trying to make sure the tough man he is doesn't lose it on a girl's door step. Finally his eyes meet mine again.

"Yeah," he manages to squeeze out. "Uh, if it's not too late, I... think I'd like to take you up on that beer."

Oh, Dean. I hope I can help you. I hope you will let me help you. I'm so glad you chose to come to me. We will find a way to bring that gorgeous smile back on your face. And more importantly, back in your beautiful green eyes.

"It's never too late." I mean it. Dean takes the step and lets me pull him into a hug. I hold him tight, sensing his need to feel an anchor. I might not be the best person to ground him, but tonight he chose to come to my door, and who am I to refuse him?

He buries his head on my shoulder and I can feel his whole body trembling. Dean had been there when I needed him. He saved my son. He saved Ben even when I told him he wasn't his. It's what he did, saving people. I knew that and I was grateful. For once it was him that needed saving. Who was I to deny him, to refuse him.

Something told me he was only used to giving. He would give his life to save innocent people. Now was the time for him to take. Take comfort in a hug, in a hand rubbing his back, pulling his head closer, stroking his hair. I can feel him take a deep breath and I hold him even tighter, somehow feeling the need to rock him like I used to rock Ben when he was upset or scared.

"Shh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."


End file.
